Dyskusja użytkownika:Przejechana ryba/archiwum1
Wikia_Polska:Administratorzy#Aktualne_kandydatury Odpisałem Ci tamże. -- Nef (talk) 17:57, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Re: Wiki a Wikia No nie wiem... Gdyby była kategoria "Wiki miesiąca", to nie byłoby problemu. Ale jest kategoria "Wikia miesiąca". To jak? Połowa linka w rodzaju żeńskim, a połowa w nijakim? Jeśli oficjalna nazwa to naprawdę Wiki, to chyba lepiej przenieść kategorię. Ale jesteś tego pewien? Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim podziale. ;) 20:28, 17 sty 2009 (UTC) Strona główna a zabezpieczenia Dobra odblokuje stronę (i kilka innych). Proponuje za każdy kolejny wandalizm blokować tego mądrego np. na 24h. --Gudyś 13:54, 20 sty 2009 (UTC) Pomoc:Zmiana nazwy strony Nie wiem kiedy założyłeś konto ale wydaje mi się że przed połową września roku 2008. Przed połową owego września nie istniała taka grupa użytkowników jak Automatycznie zatwierdzeni użytkownicy (aktualizacja oprogramowania), więc dobrze tama napisałem. Wikia aktualizuje oprogramowanie rzadziej niż projekty Wikimedia (korzysta z oficjalnych wersji) --Gudyś 13:26, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Re:user:Gudyś/brodnopis2 Nie. Zapomniałem usunąć. --Gudyś 18:32, 26 lut 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Anonnotice Proponuję usunąć ten komunikat (przywrócić wersję domyślną). Obecnie dziwnie brzmi i odstrasza ipeki --Gudyś 17:44, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) :I zdanie Weź pod uwagę, że znajdujesz się teraz na Wikii Polska. Można zamienić je na W tej chwili znajdujesz się teraz na Wikii Polska --Gudyś 17:58, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Dyskusja użytkownika:Gudyś#Tłumaczenie "habów" Jak chcesz to możesz się tym zająć. Ja korzystam z monobooka, więc nie wiem o co chodzi. --Gudyś 12:27, 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Wikia travel Hi! You made a contribution on w:fr:Accueil and I follow this trace until here... I'm Cywil a french administrator of w:fr:Accueil, w:c:fr.answers and w:c:monde. Do you know w:c:world? This page particulary should interest you. Do you speak french? You should contribute on this one! See you soon Cywil 06:40, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) Skvarlih Wiki i Gropedia Pomyśle, pogadam z Contim i zobaczymy :) Skvarlih 09:37, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) :PS. A ty to automatycznie przenosisz czy trzeba kopiować? Skvarlih 09:37, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) 1.14 bugs Czołem, błąd z poprawiłem przed chwilą. Ten drugi problem jest zgłoszony w naszym systemie śledzenia bugów, jeśli jeszcze nie zniknął, powinien zostac poprawiony niebawem. Dzięki za zgłoszenie. ;) --TOR 15:01, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) SOS - save our strony (-; Nie-en strony są przenoszone z www.wikia do wersji narodowych. Czy możesz/możecie przegrzebać http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pomoc oraz http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=&namespace=102 i zobaczyć co z tego warto przenieść do pl.wiki? Zapewne kiedyś zostaną skasowane i może szkoda. -- Nef (talk) 19:25, 30 kwi 2009 (UTC) Storczyki Witam. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie. Dopiero raczkuję i to jak połamany bo nie znam się na tym i działam na zasadzie prób i błędów. Chociaz kiedyś już tworzyłem strony w HTML np ta www.53pdh.rox.pl Jak mam rozumieć kwestę kategoryzacji bo jest mi to obce? oraz czy reklamą są linki do stron forów, sklepów itd? Bo akurat te linki są jedyną szansą na rozpowszechnienie wikii moim zdaniem wśród pasjonatów tych roślin. No i zwiększają szanse pozycjonowania strony. :Strony kategoryzujesz, wpisując do nich Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii. A co do reklamy – masz to dobrze opisane tu. Kompletnie nie rozumiem ani jednego, ani drugiego. Dziękuję Ci za cenne rady. Jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny! A kwestia? "Spotlight Wikia" Jak to stworzyć i co jak się już stworzy? Volcowitch 17:08, 29 maj 2009 (UTC) Chodzi mi o to "Spotlight Wikia" Volcowitch 17:23, 29 maj 2009 (UTC) Jak usunąć kategorię? Jak usunąć dokument z kategorii? Czy kategoria może być pusta? Jak stworzyć pustą kategorię? Polish starter Hi, I'd like to ask you if you might help out building up the Polish starter - it's the wiki which gets imported while a new Polish wiki is created. We have currently some starters running, and would like to improve the Polish one, so that we can put it live. So please contact me if you'd like to have further information or if you want to start directly :) I'm hoping that you'll help us, and if you won't please search for people (ask some Polish users) who are interested in building it up! Thanks in advance, I'm looking forward to your answer. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:30, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) :You can look at w:c:starter for an example. It's the content (templates, pictures etc) which gets imported if you'd create a new Polish wiki. Thanks for your help, I will give you admin powers on the Polish starter. You mostly translate some things from the English starter or - if you're creative - you can think about own ideas what might be useful if you start a wiki. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 08:56, 3 cze 2009 (UTC) * Tak w temacie startera to już dawno poprawiłem toolboxa na Lostpedii i przed chwilą tutaj (Mediawiki:Monaco-toolbox), dziwię się że nikt się na to nie skarży na forum ale możesz zrobić taką samą poprawkę w polskim starterze. -- 15:44, 13 lip 2009 (UTC) Tobipedia * Po przenosinach stronę można usunąć, a wiki zgłosić do usunięcia. Zrezygnował z "usług" czyli zrezygnował z reklamy. -- 10:49, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) Dzisiejsze zwolnienie Heja, mieliśmy probelm z konfiguracją serwerów cache. Już powinno być lepiej. Przepraszamy za utrudnienia. -- TOR 10:14, 28 lip 2009 (UTC)